UNWD
The UNified World Defence is an international organization dedicated to the protection of Earth's innocent civilians from crime and villainy. It has its own army and a large team of superpowered or superskilled individuals working for it. It was founded cooperatively by Jonah Gordonson and the MI5 agents Naomi Rogers and Agent ? in the late 90s but has since grown into a well-known extra-governmental peacekeeping organisation. In 2003, construction began on the UNWD base, giving them a headquarters to work from. In addition to the numbered agents (see below), there are Purple-Shirt Agents, who are by no means less important, and keep the base running from the inside. Equipment The UNWD is known for using: * Laser cutters * Standard-issue pistols and rifles * Rocket launchers * Semi-automatic handguns * Green night-vision lenses * Magnetic mines * Tasers * H-Boots and H-Skates * The NEST and everything connected to it * Radiation jammers * Various grenades, including fragmentation, smoke and electromagnetic pulse (EMP). Vehicles The UNWD is known for using: * Mission Jets * Tank * Armoured car * Speedboat * Helicopters * Bicycles Personnel The UNWD consists of: * Purple Shirt agents, assigned all the administrative tasks ** Abel Robledo, though promoted ** Narcisa Aisling, notable janitor ** The UNWD Infiltrators: *** Airi Iwasaki *** Mikhael Romanov *** Jodie Farron *** Axel Becker & Charles Taylor *** Matthew Crowe *** Rodger Bolton *** Antonio & Amelia Ferrero *** Tobias Wolffe *** Michèle Chevalier *** Hunter Nelson * Guard robots ** Project Sarcastices * Agents, a massive list of which is below. Usually powered people, the main force of the organisation. * High-ranking individuals ** Agent ?, Jonah's bodyguard ** Naomi Rogers, MI5 ambassador ** Dr October, head of medical staff ** Dr Cassandra Cobra, consultant ** Blake Morris, base therapist (M.I.A.) * Director/ commissioner ** Jonah Gordonson Agents These are the numbered agents. Most of these are the heads of their field, excel at their posts, or are notable field agents. There are a lot. Here goes, in membership order: #Jonah Gordonson #Agent ? # James Blond #The Wolf (Formerly, resigned) # Blake Morris (Formerly, M.I.A.) # Abigail Duke (Formerly, M.I.A.) # Chaos Master #Agent Snake # # # # Chikin Bob # Elephant Bob # # #Dr. Eden October #Stella # # # Moosa (Zero-hours contract) # Bob Robson (Consultant) # Flobnomdob # Mindwipe # a jellyfish # Quinn and Coughlin Quickley # # Grav Guy # #Erika # Minotro # SCORCH # Sir Catatapuss # #Axel 'Devil Dog' Becker # Charles 'Twitch' Taylor (W.I.A) # Jack 'Double Dare' Russo # Banjo Rockin' Horseman # Dr Cassandra Cobra (Honourary consultant) # Mollusc Man # # # Post Man # # Dreamboat #Isaac Wolffe # # Agent 47 # Bodmonbolf # Fizzy Man # # # Walter Yang # Green Eye # # # # Sarky # Project Sarcastices (Reserved future space) # Grisha Alkaev # # # # # # Honsnoch #Aiden Harper (Exclusively Contracted Private Investigator) # Slug-Man # Snail Boy # Sven Lorde (Health Inspector) Gallery UNWD logo.png|the logo, nicknamed by many the 'cool cat eyepatch' logo UNWD army.JPG|Agent 47 leads the UNWD army in the Battle of London agents.JPG|Many agents in the Agent's Lounge of the UNWD headquarters Nest Sat.JPG|Part of the UNWD's NestSat grid for surveillance hangar.JPG|The vehicle hangar bay in the UNWD headquarters nest1.JPG|The Nest, the UNWD's world surveillance grid base1.JPG|The interior of the UNWD base, with Nest screens base2.JPG|The base from the outside at night Category:Factions Category:UNWD Category:Military Factions